<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькая ложь by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319145">Маленькая ложь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020'>fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21'>Lubava21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Staged (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкл сказал Дэвиду, что Джорджии не понравился его сценарий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Sheen &amp; David Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькая ложь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>задание: Аватар совести</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— И сколько они не разговаривают? — спросила Ханна.</p><p>— Больше недели, — ответил Майкл.</p><p>Он сам не понял, как соседка, с которой он познакомился совсем недавно, превратилась в того, кому можно излить душу. Наверное, Майкла привлекала ее неразговорчивость. Он приходил к ней пару раз в неделю, помогал по дому, втихушку выкидывал свои бутылки в ее мусор и говорил. А она слушала и не спешила делиться услышанным с окружающими. </p><p>— Тебе стыдно, — заключила Ханна.</p><p>Майкл вздохнул.</p><p>— В том-то и дело, что нет. Мне нравится!</p><p>Дэвид написал сценарий и попросил Джорджию оценить. Похоже, мнение жены было для него очень важным. Однако она медлила, и Дэвид начал нервничать. Майкл не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать «по секрету», что Джорджии сценарий не понравился.</p><p>Итогом стала ссора Дэвида и Джорджии, а Майкл теперь безраздельно наслаждался вниманием Дэвида.</p><p>— Но если тебе не стыдно, почему рассказываешь об этом? — поинтересовалась Ханна.</p><p>— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть.</p><p>— На лжи отношения не построишь, — философски заметила Ханна.</p><p>Майкл поморщился. Да какие там отношения. Пара часов в день разговоров по зуму. Ну, может, пара утром и пара вечером. И еще немного телефонных звонков в середине дня. Майкл понял, что не хочет все это терять, но потеряет непременно, если — вернее, когда — Дэвид узнает.</p><p>— Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным, — добила его Ханна.</p><p>***<br/>
— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — начал Майкл.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Дэвид выжидающе смотрел на него с экрана ноутбука. На секунду Майклу захотелось ответить «ничего» и заговорить о какой-нибудь ерунде, но в ушах зазвучал голос Ханны: «Все тайное…» Чтобы явным стало совсем все, Майклу не хотелось, и он переборол себя.</p><p>— В общем, помнишь, я сказал, что Джорджии не понравился твой сценарий? Это не совсем так. Вернее, совсем не так. Ей понравилось.</p><p>— Так ты мне соврал?!</p><p>— Извини, я просто…</p><p>Майкл осекся, видя, что Дэвид едва сдерживает смех. Тут же чувство вины сменилось раздражением.</p><p>— Ты знал, — не спросил — заключил Майкл.</p><p>— Ну не с самого начала, — пояснил Дэвид. — Но мы поговорили через пару дней, все выяснили. Кстати, ей действительно кое-что не понравилось, и теперь мы вместе работаем над улучшением сценария. </p><p>— И ты все это время делал вид, что в ссоре с женой, чтобы в итоге мне стало стыдно?</p><p>— Вообще-то я не делал вид. Я просто не рассказал, что мы помирились. И нет, это не чтобы достать тебя. Наоборот — мне нравится проводить с тобой время, пусть и виртуально.</p><p>Майкл тяжело сглотнул. </p><p>— Тогда — как прошел твой день, Дэвид? — привычно спросил он.</p><p>Дэвид улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну, сегодня я…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>